Depressed
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: June is felling down in the dumps and does something that no one should do. Random, this story will go nowhere. Just something my brain thought of. This is for MitaraiWaterDragon. Ask and you shall receive. Rated T for cutting and blood.


I don't own Bionicle. Only June and the characters in the picture and her memory.

June looked up at the six stars. She was feeling so alone right now. Sure, she was surrounded by friends and other creatures, but that didn't make the hurt go away. She was the only one of her kind here on Mata Nui. Even though the Toa never said anything, she knew that she would never truely belong in this world or any of the other worlds that she had been sent to.

She closed her eyes as tears threaten to fall. She could hear music coming from Le-Koro but she didn't get up from the ledge she was sitting on. As the wind rustled her hair, wings and tail; she thought back to before she came here. Before she started going to different worlds. Her old teammates, her little brother and sister...where they even still alive? _' Some sister I turned out to be.'_

Giving the area around her a quick look, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small army knife. It had been a gift from one of her teammates for her birthday, right before they got separated by the portal. Rolling up her sleeves, she looked at all the scars on her arm. Pysical pain was much better than the emotional pain she had to deal with almost everyday.

Pressing the blade to her arm, she dragged it across while watching the blood appear. She alway made sure that the cut wasn't deep or wide because than the Toa and Turaga would want to know how she had gotten hurt. So far, it was working; they never saw the marks on her arms and she continued to fight with them and do some odd jobs around each of their villages. She kept all her sences on high alert so that no one could find out what she was doing. Her ears were listening for any footsteps coming her way while her eyes where watching the blood run down her arm and drip onto the stone where she was sitting.

Carefully cleaning off the knife with a clean rag, she put it back in her pocket and then pulled out an old picture. It was the first group picture that was taken of them. Each team member had been giving a copy so that if any member was lost or killed, they would remember what they looked like. Ten faces looked back at her from the picture; one of them her and two others her siblings. The other seven were her old teammates. Two had died in battle, one was accidently left behind when the portal appeared and the rest had been lost when the portal suddenly split. She had landed in a strange and dangerous world by herself for the first time and had almost been killed.

Tracing the faces of her brother and sister, June felt more tears come as the cut on her arm continued to bleed. Her brother had short dark brown hair like her as well as hazel eyes. But where as she had been somewhat tall and covered in muscle back then, he was lean and a little short for his age. He had almost died when he was born and it was only by some miracle that he had lived. Her sister also had dark brown hair, but it was long and in a braid; and unlike her older siblings, she had deep blue eyes like their mother. She had been only 12 back then, her brother 9 and her sister 4. When their mother had died giving birth to the youngest of them, they had been taken in by the leaders of the base and trained.

A small sound quickly brought her out of her thoughts. Stuffing the picture back into her pocket, she tied a clean rag around her cut and pulled her sleeves back down. She waited a few minute and saw that the sound came from Kopaka, the Toa of ice. Giving him a nod of her head as acknowledgment, she heard him walk up to her.

" I thought you be down there with everyone else June." Kopaka said as he stopped right beside her.

" Even I can only stand so much of Lewa, Kopaka. Tahu is probily drunk and I really don't feel like being nagged at all night like last time." June said with a wave of her hand.

Kopaka was silent for a few minutes before speaking again. " You're probily right, but we have to go. SOMEONE has to be sobber enought to make sure Tahu doesn't set the place on fire."

" Want to walk or should we get this over with and let me fly us there?"

" Lets get this over with."

June grabbed Kopaka's arms and gave her wings a mightly flap. Until she found her teammates and sibling, she would keep a fake smile on her face and take whatever was thrown at her. She would find her friends and family and her world would be whole once angain.

R and R please!


End file.
